His Lioness
by DeansDirtyDeeds
Summary: Dean Ambrose meets a single mom during his visit to a childrens hospital. He is deeply touched by the love she shows for her dying daughter and he just can't walk away without getting to know this woman. Contains terminal illness, character death and sensitive topics.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**His Lioness**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own any of the WWE characters, they are owned by WWE._

_I do own the O/C's Sam and Katy._

_This story feature a genetic disease called Tay-sachs disease. Studies show that children live between 3-5 years with this disease, and that it is mostly common in specific ethnical groups. For this story I bended this a little. I am also no doctor and did my research online, so please accept that if die hard facts were bended a little, it happened for storyline puposes only._

**This is supposed a One Shot. Maybe there will be a Part 2 some day. ****But not any time soon. So enjoy this.**

* * *

Jon pushed his hand through his hair. It got kinda long, he thought about cutting it, but the WWE liked his recent, rough look, and the fans did, too. He drank another sip from his coffee and stared at the nurse and the photographer as well as the WWE PR guy.

He was up since 5 am on this media tour in Austin. He ran on 2 hours of sleep and it was almost noon.

They had just walked through the Childrens hospital, greeting sick kids and their parents and he had posed for pictures countless times. Now they were on their way out when they walked by a room where he saw a woman on a bed, softly stroking the kid in front of her.

Jon stopped. "Are we done?" he asked and the PR guy nodded.

"Ok. Give me ten."

He walked to the open door and when the photographer wanted to follow he shook his head.

"May I come on?" he asked and the woman sat up on the bed, warily eying the people outside.

"Yes." she said and Jon closed the door after himself and shut the blinds.

"So we meet again." he said smiling and the woman pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"Thanks for holding the elevator door open earlier." she told him.

Jon had his hands in his pockets and nodded. "Sure thing. So, what are your names?"

He nodded to the tiny little girl on the bed.

"I am Sam, this is my daughter Katy. She has a gene defect. Tay-sachs disease. We...she isn't doing good and will probably not see another Christmas."

Jon looked at the little girl. It was difficult to make out an age, she was so tiny and thin.

"May I?" he asked and Sam nodded.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. The little girl didn't react when he grabbed her tiny hand, she was too far gone already.

"She is in some state of wake coma. She knows you are there she feels the touch but she can't react. She is blind, and can't move. That's why I mostly just lay here with her, touch her so she knows she is not alone." her mother explained.

Jon wondered if the Christmas comment was wrong. To him it looked like the little girl might not even make it to Summer Slam in three weeks.

And her mother looked tired and worn out with dark circles under her eyes and sunken in cheeks.

"Where is your husband?"

Sam stared at Jon. "It's just her and I. Her father left when she was three month old and first diagnosed. That was five years ago. She is right within the life expectancy range of 5-6 years."

"I am really sorry." he said and looked up at the woman.

"Well. Thank you. But honestly, you should spend time with the other kids who really appreciate your visit. We are a lost cause."

Jon's eyes hardened.

"I am done with my visit, I am here on my own time. And I like the quiet in here. I fled to be honest because I needed 5 minutes of peace. And you two looked so peaceful. Like angels."

He touched Katy's cheek gently. "Right? So peaceful in here. Your mom did a good job with the room. A little girly, a little pink, but hey, you are a girl so I bet you like it."

He talked to Katy just like to any other kid today and Sam appreciated that. She almost ripped his head off for the peaceful comment but now she saw it as well. Her daughter would die, but what was wrong when others saw the sanctuary she had built here for her? When someone came here for a few minutes of peace to leave the world outside. If her little girl with her aura could provide this for him, wasn't it a blessing just as much as he did when he visited these children?

"That was nice to say Dean." Sam finally said.

"Its Jon." he simply said.

"And I mean it. The atmosphere in here is good. She probably likes it. I didn't mean to sound rude. It was just an observation."

"Yeah, I get that. She can't stand noise, her ears are really sensitive. We keep it quiet in here."

"Well Sam. I guess I have to leave now. Do you stay here all day or can you get away tonight for a couple of hours?"

"It depends. When she has a good day like today I go home to sleep. If not I stay."

"Well, when you give me your full name I will place a ticket for you at the arena at the will call. Or maybe you want to bring a friend?"

Jon eyed her and Sam brushed her hand quickly over her eyes.

"I spend all my time here. Every friend I have had is gone. Five years are a long time to sit patiently around and wait for your friend with the sick kid to make time."

"Could Katy tag along?" Jon eyed the oxygen mask.

"No. She would get upset about the noise."

Now Jon grabbed Sam's hand. "Make time. Enjoy a couple of hours out then. Maybe we can grab a drink afterwards."

Sam smiled shyly. "Are you flirting with me Jon?"

"Maybe." he smirked.

"Give me your name and I will put a ticket for you at the will call. You come or you don't. Your decision."

"Sam Walsh."

"Perfect. Well, it was nice that you let me crash here for ten minutes Katy. I am glad we talked." He looked at Katy saying this but Sam couldn't detect one hint of amusement. He was serious. And that's what brought real tears into her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just, you treat her like she is normal. I treat her like that as well. I talk and ask her stuff and I often tell her thanks for the talk because sometimes it feels like she gives you tiny little signs that she understood."

"Well, she does." Jon raised his hand where five little white fingers held on to it.

"Katy, let him go. He has to work. I will ask the nurses the put the TV on tonight for you." Sam told her daughter and the little hand relaxed and let go.

It was probably just the gripping reflex that made her tug at Jon's hand. But Sam had so little left to believe in she stubbornly chose to ignore the scientific explanation and believed her daughter didn't want him to leave.

"I would really like to see you tonight." Jon told Sam before he left.

* * *

Sam left the hospital at the last minute. Her phone was on, in case something was up with Katy. But the nurse ensured her that they would call if something was up.

After a quick stop at home where she showered in record time and threw on some jeans and a shirt she drove to the arena.

The crowd outside thinned by now, she was really late.

She walked to the will call counter and the woman behind it smiled.

"I got three calls already asking if the ticket was picked up. I am supposed to give you this…" she handed over the ticket, "and after the last call, this as well."

It was a phone number. _Call me when you get to the arena_.

Sam punched in the numbers and the phone was picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello Jon." Sam said. "Oh, hey Sam. You made it. I am glad. But you have hardly time to get to your seat. Can I text you after the show? Do you have time for that drink?"

"I suppose…." "Great. I will hurry afterwards. Gotta go. Enjoy the show." He hung up, and Sam walked inside.

* * *

To her surprise she found that her seat was right behind the commentators.

The show started off with The Authority and 9.99 became a running gag fast. Roman Reigns had the first match and Sam thought he was really impressive.

One of the next matches was Dean's match. And he was good. He won his match in a little over 15 minutes and he had looked over at her after his entrance. He truly was an enigma in the ring. Different from the laid back guy she had met at the hospital.

And he came back for an encore performance at Seth Rollins match! He grabbed the coke from the guy next to her and put it in Seth briefcase. Popcorn followed and then JBL's hat. He was entertaining and alone for this performance she enjoyed coming here. For 3 hours she could forget about her daughter and have fun. It nagged at her a little but she spend 365 days with her, 3 hours were allowed for herself, right?

The show ended after the Bellas were beat down by The Authority and Sam stared at her phone.

* * *

And really, 10 minutes later, the arena just began to clean out her phone signaled a new message.

"_Someone will pick you up_."

And yes, a security guy showed up and brought her backstage where Jon waited. Freshly showered with a cut over his nose.

"That wasn't there this afternoon." Sam told him and he grinned like a school boy.

"No, just makes me look meaner don't you think?"

"Totally." She agreed laughing.

"Is Katy ok?" he asked and Sam nodded. "Everything is quiet."

"Good. So I thought, we could grab a bite to eat and maybe a drink?" he asked hopefully.

"I could eat. Ummm, I know this really nice pub, they sell food as well. Nothing fancy but it is really good. We could go there. It is close to the hospital, because I wanted to check on Katy before I go home."

"Sure. How did you get here?"

"Public transpo." "Excellent. I drive. Lead the way."

Jon grabbed his suitcase and backpack and walked Sam to his rental.

"Don't you guys normally drive right to the next town?" Sam asked after she had climbed into the car.

"Yes, but we have to go to Laredo. It's what? Four hours away? I can drive there later. Or tomorrow morning. It's no big deal."

* * *

She eyed him as he drove through the streets of Austin.

They reached the little pub and walked in. It was a normal Monday night, not a big crowd so they picked a quiet table and ordered their food.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Jon asked and Sam smiled. "Yes. It was great. You are such a great actor. Who would have thought?" Jon smiled and even looked down, a little embarrassed it seemed. "Thanks. Well I am glad you enjoyed it. You deserve this night out, you know? I saw all those parents at the hospital today, caring about their children. Most of them had a spouse nearby, or at least a wedding ring on their fingers. But you do this all alone. I respect the hell outta you Sam. I have had a rough childhood. Single mom…not easy. She wasn't as caring as you are. Well, maybe that's why I had to stick my nose into Katy's room. To tell you, that you do an awesome job."

Now it was Sam's turn to look at the table.

"I try. It's just that I can't really do anything to help her."

Jon grabbed her hand.

"You help her and you do A LOT. You are there for her from what I heard every day. No weekends, no vacation. Sometimes being there means more than all the gifts in the world. Money can't buy love."

Their food came so they had to wait a moment till the waitress had walked off.

"Thank you Jon." Sam brushed her hand over her eyes and started to eat.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. Just wanted to tell you the truth. I respect you Sam. Believe that."

"And believe in The Shield." She grinned.

"Yeah…not so much right now." Jon stopped with the fork on the way to his mouth.

"Wait a second. We were at the hospital in December. All three of us. Were you guys there as well?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. I saw you walk by. I guess Roman caught me while I grabbed a coffee. Said hello. You lingered in the back. You were uncomfortable. You stepped away to let me pass with my coffee though."

"I…I have a really fuzzy picture in my mind about doing that. Yes, I was overwhelmed by everything. Today I was prepared. Damn, we have known each other for 8 month. That's crazy."

"It is. The world is small, huh? You did good today by the way. The little boys talked about your visit the whole afternoon."

"It still feels unreal sometimes. Because I am still me, you know? I am really just a guy that does what he likes and that I can make people happy with it and bring smiles to their faces, that is a nice side effect. But it's still unreal at times."

"You have no idea how you touch peoples' lives Jon. Thank you for that."

Jon rubbed his neck, clearly uncomfortable with this.

"Yeah, well. Let's change the topic, make you uncomfortable for a change. I have no hotel room for tonight Sam."

His blue eyes lay on her face and he could see the thoughts running through her mind. He could almost grab them with his hands.

_What is he asking?_

_Is he really asking to spend the night?_

_Can I spend the night with him?_

_A one night stand?_

_OMG!_

The OMG part was clearly visible and Jon smiled and took her hand.

"No pressure Sam. Why don't we go, look after your little girl, settle her in for the night and you give me your answer after that."

"Why me?" Sam asked with a small voice.

"I don't know. You have something about you that fascinates me. Maybe your motherly side. Maybe I think you are sexy as hell even when you tired. Maybe I just feel like I want to hug you, and tell you everything will be alright. I don't know."

They paid for their food and Jon gave her a dirty look when she insisted to pay for her own meal.

Well, Jon let it slide for now but he already thought about ways to pay her back. And he had an idea.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and walked to Katy's room. It was dark, just a night light was on. Katy lay in her bed, unmoving, but breathing calmly. Asleep.

Sam was at her side in a heartbeat and she ran her hand over her daughters little bald head.

"Hey baby. I hope you have sweet dreams tonight. Mommy had a really good time tonight. The crazy guy I told you about, Dean, he was great tonight. So funny. You would have laughed about it as well. He put Coke in a briefcase. And popcorn. Imagine that. A foodfight. On TV. It was so funny."

Sam kissed her daughters cheek and Jon stood at the side watching the gentle interaction. He had tried to be funny tonight for Sam. To cheer her up. And it had worked.

"I will go home for the night my baby. I will only be a phonecall away if something is up, alright. Be good and have the sweetest dreams my angel." Another kiss to Katy's cheek and Sam got up.

"Umm, can I?" Jon gestured to Katy and Sam nodded.

He bowed down over her, too afraid to sit on the bed with his weight, and touched Katy's head as well.

"Sweet dreams champ. And let me tell you something…." He whispered something in Katy's ear that Sam couldn't catch and then he straightened himself and walked over to Sam.

"You can stay. I mean I would understand Sam. I would get in the car and drive to Laredo, it is no big deal."

Sam thought about it for a second. Her daughter was asleep and doing ok for the time being. It still felt like she neglected her but she deserved a night away, right? 8 hours for herself.

"No one will judge you for sleeping in your own bed Sam. And when someone does, they can answer to me." Jon told her and Sam nodded.

"Okay. Come on."

Jon grabbed her hand and walked her out to his car.

* * *

A little later they arrived at Sam's apartment.

It was small and there were pictures of Katy on the walls. You could practically see how she withered away by each new photograph.

Heartbreaking, Jon thought, to see your child slip away and you could do nothing about it.

He grabbed Sam and pulled her close for a kiss. At first she would not relax but when his tongue gently toyed with hers she started to calm down and she even moaned.

"Let me be there for you tonight Sam. Let me take care of you." Sam could only nod and Jon picked her up with ease and carried her into the bedroom.

It was 4 am, just shy of dawn, when Sam woke up. He was still here. Just beside her. His chest was bare and she reached out to run a finger over it. Jon stirred and opened his blue eyes and he smiled lazily like a cat.

"Morning." He said, his voice was raspy and sounded still tired. They had barely slept for two hours at this point.

"Morning." Sam said and couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes now that he was awake.

"Sam, look at me." Jon urged and lifted her chin.

"Thank you for the night Sam." He told her when she finally looked him in the eyes.

And that's what broke her down. She put her face between his shoulder and his neck and she cried.

"It's okay baby. It's alright. You don't have to be strong all the time. Let it out. I am here for you."

Jon felt her hot tears on his skin and he tried his hardest to comfort her.

Yes, Dean Ambrose….Jon Good, all caring about a woman. Who would have thought right?

But the way she cared for her daughter, a single mother, all alone, tired, scared and still so caring, that had touched something in his heart. Something he had never had with his own mother. And he knew that she was walking a slippery slope. Either she would get out of this a strong woman or she would break down once her daughter was gone. He hoped for the former but feared the latter might happen since she had no support system here.

Sam cried herself back to sleep and they slept till 6.30 am, that's when Jon's alarm got off.

The alarm rang and Sam found herself in Jon's arms.

"Oh gosh…I didn't mean to do this." She mumbled and tried to get away, but his massive arms held her in place.

"And I had every intention for this to happen Sam. You needed release. Sexual. Emotional. I am glad I could provide for both. You are not alone, ok? And don't give me that look. That's why phones were invented. I know, a sucky solution, but better than nothing. I am just a phone call away."

"Why?" her voice trembled again.

"Because you amaze me Sam. And every pedestal I could put you on would not be high enough for you. You are an amazing woman and a great mother. And I bow to you and kneel before you. Every child should have a mother like you. A lioness that fights for it, and protects it to the point she forgets about herself."

"I am just there for my child. Like every parent should be."

"Yeah, well, not every parent does that. As you know. So let me give you the shoulder even you need from time to time. Makes me feel really good, you know?"

Sam looked down his body. The blanket had slipped down from his hips and exposed his erection. "Really good, huh?" Sam asked sniffling but she smiled again.

Around 8.30 am Jon found himself yet again in Katy's hospital room. He wanted to say goodbye to the kid and did that in the same gently fashion as last night.

Next he turned to Sam.

"Call me. If not regularly, at least call me when…when you know."

He couldn't bring himself to say: When Katy is dead.

"Promise me Sam."

She nodded.

"Good girl. Stay strong. I am there for you if you need me Sam." He pulled her close and kissed her head.

"Goodbye princesses. Be good, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked at Sam and walked out.

* * *

**6 weeks later**

_"And cut."_

The director announced and Jon breathed hard. They had done this bloody scene 12 times already. And now finally the guy was happy.

_"15 minute break"_

Jon stormed off the set and to the room they had assigned him to. He closed the door behind himself and took a deep breath.

Filming was harder than he would have imagined it to be. He did well, everyone was pleasantly surprised by his talent but it was still hard.

Jon plopped down on his couch and grabbed a bottle of water.

His phone signaled an incoming call. Unknown number. He picked it up. Something made him pick it up even though he wouldn't normally answer those calls.

"Hello?" he asked carefully.

"Jon?" His heart dropped and he started to shake.

"Sam? What is it baby?"

For the longest time there was nothing. No sound.

"She is dead Jon. She died this morning in my arms. I had to let her go. My baby is dead. Her fight is finally over."

He could hear the heartbreak and the unshed tears in her voice and it broke his heart. She had told him from the start that Katy didn't have long to live. But now she was really dead. A little girl he met three times in his life. A little girl that was born to die. But he bet she was luckier than so many other children because her mother had loved her from her first breath to her very last breath.

"My strong lioness. I am so sorry."

"Break is over!" someone plopped his head into Jon's room and for the first time on the set he got loud. "I need thirty. Family Emergency. Get out."

Jon closed the door and locked it.

"Are you still there Sam?" he asked and heard a small "Yes."

"Good. We are filming at the moment. It's crazy. But they can kiss my ass right now. Sam, my sincerest condolences. I know words don't really help you at the moment. But know that I am here for you. Can I do anything? Help somehow?"

"No. It's not, Jon, I didn't want to interrupt your filming. You just told me to give you a call when this happened. That's what I did. My baby is dead. I really don't want to bother you anymore. Goodbye Jon, thank you for everything."

Sam hung up before he could say something and he threw his phone frustrated onto the couch.

"Fuck filming. Fuck." It was really funny how much he felt for the little girl and more importantly for her mother.

After he had calmed down enough he walked out and looked for his personal assistant. The guy came in handy actually but it wasn't his style really. Well right now he could make himself useful.

He gave him specific instructions and next he walked over to the director.

* * *

He couldn't make it to Katy's funeral and Sam's number was disconnected after two weeks. He was scared as hell but she was lost. Gone. No one knew where she was.

* * *

**January 2015.**

Lockdown would premiere in a week. The media tour started.

Jon sat in for his first interview and after a couple of questions about the movie the interviewers asked the question that Jon really wanted to answer.

"Dean, parts of the earning of this movie will fund a cause that is dear to your heart."

"Yes, thank you for mentioning this. During the filming a good friend of mine lost her daughter to a genetic disease called Tay-sachs disease. The children barely make it to their 5th birthday. 50 cent of every sold DVD, Blu-Ray or legal download will go into a fund I called into life.

It is called _**Katy's Lioness**_. Her mother fought for her, alone, she gave her daughter all the love she managed to give, and that little girl, blind, not able to move, I guess she was the most loved little girl in the world. _**Katy's Lioness**_ supports single parents with deathly sick children. They provide care, mental support and give the parents a couple of hours for themselves which give them new strength to be there for their sick children. So I urge every WWE fan to acquire this movie legally because the foundation is close to my heart. Thank you."

Jon lay wide awake in his hotel room that night. He couldn't sleep even though he was tired after this media day. Some interview were already aired. If Sam was out there, she would have caught some coverage of it. If she was out there…

That was the worst part. He didn't know if she was alright. If she coped. If she was getting better after her loss.

He could just hope that she was out there, _**his lioness**_, living her life finally and that she had found new happiness out there.


End file.
